Hawes (Adventures)
Hawes is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Biography Black & White arc Black met Hawes at the Nacrene City museum. He already knew the man was the director of the museum, and Lenora's husband. Hawes was impressed by his knowledge, and Black introduced himself. As Lenora announced she was waiting for Black in her room for the Gym Battle, Hawes wanted to give Black some clues, who dashed away, as he knew already what to do.B&W013: Battle at the Museum After Black and Lenora's Gym Battle was over, Hawes pointed out it was dark and they closed the museum already. He and Lenora watched as White, having a dream about opening a musical at Nimbasa City, took Black out of the Gym to ready themselves.B&W014: Defeating Stoutland Hawes was shocked to see the entire skeleton having been stolen. He called upon Black and White, asking them for help, as he showed the crime scene. He also contacted Lenora, who sighed, and promised to return to the Gym once her misison was over. Hawes was even more disturbed that many more items have gone missing. Black went to find the thieves, and left the two at the museum to guard it, even if White and Hawes didn't have any Pokémon to defend the place. After some time passed, Hawes became even more upset, so White called Black by the Xtranseciver. Through it, White and Hawes became surprised to see the skeleton holding Burgh. In the end, however, Black and Burgh managed to retrieve the stolen objects and return them to the museum, to which Hawes thanked Black. He bid White and Black farewell, as the two went to Castelia City.B&W015: The Mystery of the Missing Fossil Lenora and Hawes were studying the Dark Stone at the museum. Researching some ancient texts, they believed the Dark Stone was the sealed form of Zekrom.B&W032: Mine Mayhem The two planned to lower their security, so the enemy would take the bait and defend themselves until the rest of the Gym Leaders would arrive as reinforcements.B&W033: Underground Showdown At the museum, Lenora simply displayed the Dark Stone, while Hawes hid the Light Stone that Clay passed to Lenora in the basement.B&W038: Decisions, Decisions Since a month has passed when Lenora obtained the Dark Stone, she and Hawes saw that there were no enemies around. Thus, they seemingly decided to lower their security to let guests visit their museum.B&W034: Up in the Air Lenora and Hawes encountered three intruders trying to sneak into the museum. Hawes had Lenora confront them, only to stall them until the other Gym Leaders arrived to help them.B&W035: The Battle Within While the Gym Leaders were fighting, Hawes directed Black to the back entrance, where Team Plasma forces had broken their way in.B&W036: Museum Showdown With the arrival of Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus, the Shadow Triad have captured Hawes and the Gym Leaders, and took them away.B&W037: Finding Truth Caitlin and Gothitelle visited Black, and used their powers to Black to let him communicate with the missing Gym Leaders. Hawes and the rest of the Gym Leaders, who were in a dark place with no sound, appeared in his vision, and urged him not to give up.B&W052: Hallway Hijinks Brycen, wanting to find the Gym Leaders, went underground, where he encountered the Team Plasma sages. He had Cryogonal emit the ice chain to attack, but the sages were holding Hawes hostage, thus preventing his attack. Later, Ghetsis, at the surface close to the Pokémon League stadium, threw Hawes on the floor, who apologized to Black, for if it was not for him, Brycen wouldn't have been captured.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth When the Gym Leaders were rescued, Hawes joined Lenora to confront the Seven Sages.B&W062: Homecoming With the battle over, Hawes watched N departing away with Zekrom into the sunset.B&W064: A Difficult Parting References Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters